


Rain

by Cothomvinhcuu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cothomvinhcuu/pseuds/Cothomvinhcuu
Summary: At times, Wade thought, the rain was not so bad. They helped him feel the feeling of welcoming his baby boy to return home."Wade, I'm home.""Baby, welcome back."





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so please forgive me for any mistakes I made

Wade doesn't like the rain. They hurt him both literally and figuratively.

Bad memories are often associated with the rain. And on bad days like this, the burns all over his face, his limbs hurt him to the point of cramping his chest.

The weather is wet, cold and drenched everything in a barrel of sorrow. It makes Wade just want to lie on the couch, thinking and waiting. For a very very long and tasteless day passed.

Sometimes the mission forced him to go out. But usually most of the time, Wade would stay home until the blue sky returned. In a happy and passionate way. At times like this, Wade likes to think of his baby boy, of himself, of what is going on between them.

The rain fell to Wade's world, starting from the small garden in front of their house. Rain drops are falling on the green leaves. The roses planted by Peter himself blossomed, gently showing the light pink. Each flower is round as a bowl with thin petals, arranged gracefully to embrace the pistil. The scent is all around the air.

For him, roses are just a kind of tool. To decorate the house or serve the purpose of courting someone. But they must have brought some special meaning to his baby. He could feel it just by looking at the way Peter meticulously and carefully take care of them.

Watering twice times a day. Sometimes digging the soil and adding fertilizer.  
By any way, those flowers are the first things growing up in front of their house.

Just the day before, Peter was worried about the prolonged hot weather that would cause the flowers to wither. Rain fell, make the leaves greener and the aroma continues spread around. The small garden becomes beautiful ever again. Sometimes, Wade thought, rain is also something good.

The rain went to the front porch. He quietly listened to them tapping on the top of the blue canvas. His baby boy and he have run towards this place countless times. Wade does not like the rain. They hurt him. And Peter does not like clothes, especially his super tight suit get wet. Each time the sky grows dark and lightning flashes continuously, the two of them would break through the city's roads as fast as possible. Not to find the place to hide from the rain. They simply want to go home. As soon as possible. Together. And stay in the house, doing some little things both of them love the most until the sun shines and the sky turns into the color of the sea.

At that time, they often stopped for a long time before the porch. Enjoy the cool, pleasant atmosphere. Seeing people running all the way on the street just to hide themselves from the rain. The blue canvas covered him and Peter softly embraced him. At times, Wade found himself like a child in his arms, innocent, honest and still has full of the happiness. Peter is like a warm blanket, but not a thick and heavy cotton blanket, with a bit of foul odor in it, but a white goose's blanket, soft, light, fragrant, covering him from the cold and the pain are growing inside.

Peter Parker doesn't protect Wade Wison with mutated power or advanced technology weapons as the Super Heroes often do. He protects him with the sweetness and gentleness that only he has. Although Peter has a little impulsive, a little curious, a little talkative, a little fool but Wade can take care of it. Because there is only that boy is anxious to cry when Wade is injured despite the fact that Deadpool is immortal. Only that boy frowned and wrinkled his face and give him lectures on how everyone's life is precious, so don't risk it.

Because Peter had never considered him to be just Deadpool - an immortal guy who liked to tease and screw everything up. 

And coincidentally Wade had never considered him to be just Spider Man - a friendly neighbor to everyone.

The relationship between the two of them is more passionate and complicated than that. 

Under the blue canvas, Peter rubbed his neck and Wade leaned against his lap. Sometimes, Wade thought, the rain could bring something very lovely.

Knock! Knock! Knock! 

The rain came to the main door. The droplets fell in here and make this loud noise must be very strong. Wade excitedly heard the knock on the other side of the wooden door echoing through the air.

He left the sofa, heading for the door with a bright smile. After moving into living together, he is usually the person who takes care of housework. But like a covenant, whenever it rains, Peter will go shopping instead of him.

At times, Wade thought, the rain was not so bad. They helped him feel the feeling of welcoming his baby boy to return home.

"Wade, I'm home."

"Baby, welcome back."


End file.
